1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an office machine, and more particularly to an office machine capable of automatically transmitting a document thereinto and out therefrom.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, an office machine 100 capable of automatically transmitting a document 18 thereinto and out therefrom includes a pedestal 10 with a guiding slope 19 fastened in a top face thereof and an image-handling unit 11 disposed in the top face thereof, and an automatic document feeder 20 rotatably coupled with the pedestal 10 for transmitting the document 18 into and out of the office machine 100. The automatic document feeder 20 is capable of rotating between an open position exposing the image-handling unit 11 and a closed position covering the image-handling unit 11. The automatic document feeder 20 defines a passage 21 through which the document 18 is transmitted. A substantial middle part of the passage 21 is opened to cooperate with the image-handling unit 11. The guiding slope 19 is near to the downstream side of the image-handling unit 11 according to the direction of transmitting the document 18 in the passage 21, so as to guide the document 18 back to the passage 21 after it is handled by the image-handling unit 11.
However, in use, improper operations often occur, such as too loose or too tight cooperation of the automatic document feeder 20 and the pedestal 10. Referring to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, because the guiding slope 19 is immovable in the top of the pedestal 10, the too loose or too tight cooperation of the automatic document feeder 20 and the pedestal 10 may make the guiding slope 19 fail to guide the document 18 to normally be transmitted in the passage 21.
As shown in FIG. 3, a peak 19a of the guiding slope 19 is far away from the passage 21 and below a lower inner sidewall 242 of the passage 21 when the too loose cooperation happens between the automatic document feeder 20 and the pedestal 10. As a result, the handled document 18 deviates from the passage 21 and is blocked by the automatic document feeder 20. As shown in FIG. 4, the peak 19a of the guiding slope 19 abuts against an upper inner sidewall 241 of the passage 21 when the too tight cooperation happens between the automatic document feeder 20 and the pedestal 10. As a result, the handled document 18 is stuck and fails to be transmitted out. Therefore, an office machine capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.